A Twili Link
by someguy2023
Summary: Post TP: After riding away from Ordon village, Link encounters an unexpected face who may be the key to returning to the Twilight Realm.


Note: Itallics means twilight dialect (the sound Midna makes when she speaks.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or its characters.

A Twili Link

Link rode away from Ordon with Ilia looking upon the horizon. He couldn't explain the uneasiness he felt while he stayed in that village, as if his spirit grew tiresome of the quiet life and longed to explore the reaches of Hyrule. Although his thirst for adventure may have been one of the reasons for his sudden departure, there was no denying that a certain Twilian Imp (to be more accurate, a Twilian "Princess") was also occupying his once vacant and peaceful thoughts.

With Epona accompanying his journey, Link wandered aimlessly across the field of Hyrule for an untold period of time, taking breaks when they were necessary. He traveled at a slow trot, taking advantage of the leisure of time that was absent in his previous quest.

Link was lazily watching the lush scenery of the magnificent valley when he heard a strange, and yet familiar noise. Looking upon the horizon, like watching a thunderstorm off in the distance, he saw the unmistakable opening of a portal and the dark pixels that flowed out, manifesting onto a single spot.

'This shouldn't be happening… Zant should be dead, so why are twilight creatures still being summoned into our world?' He was about to bound for the location of the anomaly when he realized that he no longer wielded the master sword, meaning that he had no real method of fending off these creatures of darkness. He unmounted himself from Epona and took out a memento that Midna had left for him: the onyx-black crystal that would change him into a wolf upon touch. Without a second thought, Link absorbed the plasma-like material into his body and took the form of a wolf once again.

'How I've missed this feeling…' and sped off at the end of his thought.

* * *

He woke up from his unconsciousness by the bank of Lake Hylia. In a rather frantic state of alarm, he looked around of took note of his surroundings, looking into the reflection of the water. 

The man's visage was perfectly identical to Link's, except for his charcoal skin, clothing, and his glaring red eyes. Still rather confused by the sudden change in scenery, he tried to discern what had just happened to him. All he could remember previously was sitting in a pure-white room with an island in the center.

His train of thought was broken as a rather large wolf appeared before him looking as if he was ready to strike him down. But as soon as they made eye contact with each other, the wolf froze, changing from his once snarling demeanor to a look of utter perplexity.

The dark man spoke, although he did not speak in words, but spoke in a strange dialect that sounded like gibberish, a dialect that Link knew too well: Midna's Dialect.

"_You… are not a true Wolf, are you?" _

As he asked his question, he held his hand out with his palm facing up. With a look of sheer concentration on his face, he purged the liquid-solid stone from Link's body allowing it to hover slightly above his hand, revealing Link's true form.

_"…You!"_

It was as if Link was looking in a mirror, seeing his own face except in the form of black skin with malevolent red eyes. He was completely paralyzed by shock. Even if this man were to attack him, Link wasn't even in the right state of mind to defend himself, still trying to decipher the bizarreness of the situation beforehand.

His doppelganger slowly approached him, bringing up his sword ready to strike. Without warning, he smacked Link upside the head with his hand.

_"What the hell are you doing here? It's been nearly a century since a last saw you."_

Link merely blinked at his sudden actions, unable to comprehend what had just happened. He was sure that this… thing… in front of him just was about to inflict bodily harm upon his frame, but instead he made a benevolent gesture towards him, as if he were his friend.

"Excuse me?"

"_You don't remember?"_ Link's dark form examined him more closely, trying to distinguish any markings on his body. _"You certainly look like him, but you don't even recognize me. How odd."_

"…What exactly am I to you?"

_"You? The Hero of Time? You are the only person that I have ever respected."_

* * *

_'I am a Twilian.'_

Those words echoed throughout Link's head. This was it; this was the break he was searching for. This shadow was the key to finding another way back into the Twilight Realm. The secret lied somewhere inside the Water Temple.

They both swam back to the base of the temple and entered the horrifying enigma that haunted Link's dreams. At least this time he had a guide.

"_You know, I really prefer not to come back here, after being confined in this place for nearly a hundred years," _proclaimed the shadow.

"Oh come on, you said it yourself. If there was even the slightest possibility of returning back to the Twilight Realm within this temple, you would lead me through it."

_"I know I said it, but it doesn't change the fact I hate this place."_

"You said you've been here nearly all your life, that you were summoned into this prison. There must have been some gateway that would have taken you here. Even the appearance of a fused shadow is more than a coincidence."

_"I know… but it frustrates me, knowing that after an eternity of waiting here, the portal back to my home was right under my nose."_

They soon came into a lengthy hallway and stopped in the middle. Perplexed by his dark-counterpart's sudden actions, Link's questions were answered as he placed his black hand on the wall. The area where he touched slowly melted into a door.

They entered the all too familiar room of pristine white with a strange island right in the center of it. This was all relatively new to Link as he stared at it in awe, but it only re-emerged distasteful memories for his shadow.

"So this is the room where my ancestor defeated you?"

The shadow had an embarrassed look on his face. _"Whatever, he cheated. Who uses a giant hammer in a sword fight anyway?"_

"Who would get beaten by a guy with a giant hammer in a sword fight?"

_"How should I know? I stabbed him at least a dozen times, but he kept bringing out those obnoxious fairies. Like that's fair at all."_

"All is fair in love and war…"

The shadow simply scoffed at his comment.

_"Still… Solving a puzzle this complex and still having the strength to defeat me. That was why I had so much respect for him. He was already at a disadvantage, but still overcame an adversary more powerful than him."_

"Technically, if he beat you in a fight, shouldn't he be more powerful than you?"

Link was rewarded with silence as the shadow contemplated his logic.

_"Nope."_

Link sighed in exasperation and decided to examine the room more closely. While he searched around the room, he realized that he didn't even know this person's name.

"What did you say your name was again?"

Again, the shadow was lost in thought, straining to remember.

_"I… honestly can't remember."_

"Then can I give you a name, just to make things easier?"

_"What's on your mind?"_

"Since you're…dark and all, how about something dark-related?"

_"Yes because that's very original."_

"Shut up… I'm going to call you… Midnight?"

_"What am I a girl?"_

"Shadow?"

_"Sounds stupid."_

"Dark? Black? Night? Chocolate?"

_"No, no, no, and what the hell?"_

"What about Shade?"

_"You know what, I prefer to be anonymous. Thank you."_

"But I like the name Shade… I'll call you shade from now on."

_"Just go find that god-forsaken portal and you can call me whatever you want."_

The two searched everyone square inch of the room, but to no avail. They found nothing like an entrance to anywhere. Exasperated by their fruitless efforts, they decided to take a break on the bizarre island. However, as soon as Link put his hand on the strange tree, the Triforce mark on the back of his hand flared with intensity. The sand surrounding the tree suddenly began to melt into a smooth, reflective surface.

Link looked into the mirror, but saw his Twilight counterpart. His shadow looked into the mirror and saw his Hylian counterpart. They both reached out to touch the surface of the glass, only to discover that it was about as solid as a pool of water.

_"Want to go for a swim?"_

"You first."

_"Pansy."_

"Loser."

They merely smiled at each other's insults and both dove into the shimmering mirror at the same time.

* * *

When they reappeared on the other side, Link was greeted by the familiar perpetual dusk of the twilight realm. A sense of calm washed over him, as he realized where he finally was. However, where exactly were they? 

The two Links examined their surroundings to find the giant mirror behind them with sinks underneath and a porcelain toilet in a separate room in the far corner.

Link looked back at where he had fallen, and discovered a rather large mirror behind him.

'Ironic enough that this portal was a mirror too...' he thought to himself.

As he begun to connect the dots of where he was standing in, he soon realized the vague noise in the background was the sound of the shower with the water running. There was a silhouette of someone outlined behind the drapes.

Midna peered out from behind the shower curtain and saw the both Link and his dark twin dumbfounded in the middle of her bathroom.

Link and Midna stared intently each other for what seemed like an eternity. He had so many things he wished to say to her, but found himself completely at a loss of words. He felt anger for her betrayal, but it was overwhelmed by the sheer amount of joy of seeing her again. He carefully thought about his next course of action until it suddenly dawned on him the context of the situation they were in.

Midna's once shocked expression slowly turned to anger. Before Link even had any time to respond, a bar of soap came flying across the room and hit him square between the eyes.

_"Link! Get out of here!"_

The two Links stumbled hurriedly out of the room before they could get berated by anything else Midna could get her hands on.

* * *

Link and his doppleganger were sitting quietly on their respective chairs in Midna's room, incredibly embarrassed by the scenario that took place. They were both in deep thought, thinking about their own individual trifles. 

Link couldn't help but feel elated after reaching his final goal. Although his reunion with his closest companion didn't go as planned, it didn't change the fact that he got to see her again. He couldn't do anything but smile, knowing that he had finally found what he was searching for.

His shadow, on the other hand, was keenly examining the room he was sitting in.

_"This room…it looks so familiar."_

"Excuse me?"

_"This used to be my room. I remember…there was a secret hole in the wall where I stashed my personal belongings."_

The shadow walked up to the wall, brushing his fingers against the stonewall. He found a loose brick and slowly pulled it out, revealing a diary safely tucked behind it. There was a single name printed on the cover.

**Kage.**

* * *

Midna was in shock by what she had just witnessed. She had broken the Mirror of Twilight, the last remaining link between the two worlds. If that was the case, how is it possible that Link was still here, in her bathroom nonetheless? Part of her was irritated by his sudden appearance in front of her in such an undignified manner, while another part of her was elated to see his face again, because she was utterly joyful to see her little wolf. 

However, the last part of her was trying to figure out who exactly that dark figure was that accompanied him. If she didn't know any better, she could of sworn they looked quite similar.

Her mind was in conflict by these three issues, but she knew there was one thing she had to maintain, which was her superiority over Link. She had already shown him too much of her weak side, and she would be damned if he ever let him catch on just how much she really missed him.

So with that arrogant pride of hers, she put on her decorative robe and marched into her room to confront her greatest weakness.

* * *

_"Oy, Link! I thought I had made it quite clear what my intentions were after I broke the Mirror of Twilight."_

"Oh what? Cutting me off completely without so much as a farewell?"

_"Ah, so you missed me so much you decided to break the boundaries of the world? You were always such a silly wolf."_

"Please, as if anyone could miss that obnoxious behavior of yours."

_"And here I was worried that you would so depressed over such an emotional departure."_

"Tch! What the hell kind of a goodbye was that? Intending to leave forever and then saying something like "…see you later.". It might have given someone the wrong impression that we'll meet again. You didn't exactly plan that part out very well."

_"Only someone as dumb as you might of tried to do something like, I don't know, find a way between our worlds and cause Hyrule to be enveloped in twilight again. However, that doesn't concern me much. Besides, I loved Hyrule when it was covered in perpetual darkness. It was a good look for such a boring place."_

"Hah, well this dumb boy here easily helped you defeat the man who was able to usurp your entire kingdom. What does that say about your own stature?"

_"I was simply using you for my own benefits. Maybe that's why you're so quiet around people all the time. You have to live with the fact that whatever comes out of your mouth, it would give people the impression that you are an idiot."_

"Hey! I'm quiet because it's cool being the silent protagonist. I hope your new form is fitting enough so that you don't need my help to reach the top of the shelf."

_"Calling me short? Of all people? Link, you're practically the reincarnation of an elf. I'm about at least half a head taller than you!"_

"Lies! I'm…" As Link quickly stood up to prove to Midna that he wasn't short, he felt his own pride diminish as he found himself looking up at the princess towering over him.

"Touché." He sat back down in defeat.

_"__Link you can't beat me at this game. Besides, you basically trapped yourself."_ She pointed out with a giggle and a smile.

"Oh shut up." Link pouted, even though it looked quite strange as he was grinning at the same time.

Link's doppelganger sat in the corner of the room, staring at this very strange idea of a reunion, and decided to voice his opinion.

_"I don't know if this is just something normal people do, but shouldn't you two be hugging each other or something?"_

Link and Midna both stared at him as if he were crazy, then at each other, and then burst out into a fit of laughter.

After a few moments for their mirth to diminish, His shadow quickly asked him in a whisper, _"Isn't she your… significant other?"_

Link replied with a smile on his face. "Who, Midna? No…she's just a really close friend."

* * *

The trio was making its way to the Palace library to confirm the true identity of Link's shadowy companion. 

_"So Dark Link,"_ Midna inquired before the one she is addressing interrupts her.

_"Stop calling me that! The diary here clearly says my name is Kage. Not Dark Link."_

_"Oh but it's such a nice nickname don't you agree? Besides, you can't deny the obvious similarities between you two. You have the same face, the same clothes, and the same weapons. You even both wear the same skirts-"_

_"It's a tunic!"_ both Link and Dark Link exclaimed at the same time.

_"Fine, "tunic". Point in case, I think it's easier just to call you Dark Link."_

_"Is she always this spoiled?"_ Dark Link whispered to Link behind Midna's back.

"You think this is bad? She would forcibly sit on my back when I was a wolf and treat me as her personal slave."

_"So what kind of mental damage did you receive to want to come back and see her so badly?"_

Midna turned around and punched downwards on Dark Link's head. _"I heard that."_

On their way through the palace courtyard, Link noticed a field of withered flowers near the bushes.

"Hey Midna, you do realize those flowers are dead, right?"

_"Obviously. Your incompetent plants couldn't even survive for week in our realm. But still… those flowers I saw in Hyrule's garden were mesmerizing. It's a shame I won't be able to see something like that again."_

_"You know,"_ Dark Link suggested whimsically. _"You could always plant Selenias. They can only grow in the dark and emit a beautiful cyan glow."_

Midna nearly blinked at his unexpected response, and replied, "_You're such a girl you know that?"_ Dark Link glowered at her insult, even if it was just a playful jab. _"But thank you for your thoughtfulness."_ She added warmly and sincerely.

* * *

They finally reached the Royal Library and searched through the endless shelves of books, looking for any hint of who this Shadow Link really was. After two frivolous hours of searching, Link finally found a reference to his name. 

"Approximately 93 years ago, Prince Kage of the twilight kingdom mysteriously disappeared without a trace. It was believed that rebel groups assassinated the Prince. His body was never found."

It explained everything. Seven years after Ganondorf had taken over Hyrule with an iron fist, he sought to protect the five sages from being freed, and established a guardian at each temple. It was then with a piece of the Triforce was he able to summon the twilight gate in the Water Temple that took the form of the bathroom mirror. The unsuspecting Prince Kage was plunged into the mirror, trapped by the Water Temple to the point where time completely stopped and he began to lose sight of who he once was. He would be freed once Ganondorf was vanquished, but even then that wasn't enough to reawaken the portal that sealed him from his world.

"A piece of Triforce was the key to opening the portal." Link finished dryly. "I was the key…"

_"So… is he the Prince of Twilight?"_ Midna asked hesitantly.

Almost as if he sensed the discrepancy in her voice, Dark Link quickly replied to appease her worries. _"Even if this were true and I'm the proper successor to the throne, I wouldn't have the capability to rule an entire kingdom. I think Midna is doing a fine job, and I am content enough to know that… I am indeed home, and that I can regain the memories I lost. But, I do have one simple request."_

_"Yes?"_ Midna replied with an alleviated fear in her eyes.

_"Let me live here in this palace as I once did, so I can regain my true self."_

Midna beamed at his humility and generosity, and smugly added, _"There's absolutely no way you're getting your old room back though."_

* * *

Link was quite content with his vacation back to the Twilight Realm. Even though he cared for Midna deeply as a friend, even he could not survive for too long in a world with no sunlight. He spent a week within in the twilight palace, joking and hanging out with Midna and Kage (Or Dark Link, as Midna wishes to call him. It's almost as if he's grown attached to that name.) They had sparring practices (Midna was in fact quite nimble with a sword), Kargaroc races, and even tried a hand at fishing (which failed miserably because everything they caught tried to eat them). They even spent a whole day treking out to search for Selenia seeds, which turned out to be pretty damn rare and expensive. But by the time Link was about to leave, the planted flowers had already begun to bloom. Link saw a glimmer in Midna's eyes which only used to be present when they were dwelling in the realm of light. 

As much as Link wished to stay here longer, he was growing homesick for Hyrule and was probably needed by Princess Zelda on many accounts. He could no longer relinquish his responsibilities and decided he must return.

"You won't destroy this mirror too, will you?" Link asked in a joking manner as he was about to step back into his own world.

_"Oh of course I will, because I don't trust you enough to know for sure you won't betray me and lead power-seeking nutjobs into my bathroom."_

"I'll take that as a no."

_"Just remember to warn me next time you come back, ok?"_

"But Midna! Don't you think it's more exciting to be unprepared whenever I come barging into your privacy?"

Midna flicked him in the forehead, hard. _"Pervert."_

Link averted his gaze to his shadowy twin, and gave him a nod. "Keep an eye on Midna for me. Make sure she doesn't get too bored... because she can be oh so destructive when she's bored."

_"Will do, pansy."_

"Loser."

They grinned to each other as Link put his hand on the bathroom mirror, watching the Triforce on his glove illuminate, transforming the reflective substance into a watery threshold.

He waved a final goodbye to his companions before stepping into the portal.

"I..." Link closed his eyes and lightly shook his head, almost as if to say never mind. "See you later."

But this time, Link was true to his words.

* * *

Although it wasn't a final goodbye, it was still somewhat sorrowful to watch her light-dwelling friend return back to his world. _'Last time, I was the one saying goodbye.'_

She looked back at boy that looked so much like Link... too much like him.

_"...just how similar are you to Link?"_

Dark Link knew that look on her face, meaning that she was about to do something mischievous. _"I... don't know what you're talking about." _he stammered.

_"I wonder... if you're obsessed with your hat as much as he is!" _she exclaimed, snatching the black hat off of the Twilian Link's head.

_"No! My beloved hat! Give it back, I feel so naked!"_

They spent a good deal of time chasing each other across the campus. It was then Midna felt an unparalleled amount of joy in her life.

After all, every Princess needs her Prince.

-Fin-

A/N:Please take some time to read and review my story. I hope I didn't write Dark Link out of character... which is kind of hard to tell because he never had a personality to begin with. Anyways, leave behind your comments, thanks.


End file.
